Universal serial bus (USB) was designed to connect computer pen peripherals (including keyboards, pointing devices, digital cameras, printers, portable media players, disk drives, network adapters and other peripherals) to computing devices, both to communicate and to supply electric power. Computing devices can be for example notebooks, desktops, smartphones, PDAs and video game consoles.